icarlyuserrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
ILoveAlica
ILoveAlica is the pairing of ILoveSeddie123454321 and Alica123. They are known to be friends. A convo between them ''Alica123: '' urfhrivjeriopfhvnwui '' idjosjdicdkofpcorp '' I'm waiting till ya reply ''Selena Lestrange: '' FURJGSNRJBEJREBFJHDMH XD Alica123: ' ''ofijeriojqe4iorj '' ''Ohh okay '' ''Sooooooooo ''Selena Lestrange:' Sooo xD Alica123: '''I wanted to ask you ''Selena Lestrange: ASK ME WHAT?!?!'' xD ''Alica123: Since we are really good friends except the fact that your music taste and my have their.... Umm, "major differences" ....... Iiiiif'' I can add you to my best internet friends list on Twitter. Making it exciting I know xD ''Selena Lestrange:' OOH xD '' ''Hey! My music taste is AWESOME. Alica123: '''Can I? xD ''Selena Lestrange: Yesss xD '' Be happy I don't like JB. ''Alica123: IT'S STILL MAINSTREAM POP SHIT!!! XD'' ''Selena Lestrange:' HEY xD '' ''WAKE UP IN THE MORNING '' ''FEELING LIKE P DIDDY '' ''GRAB MY GLASSES '' ''IM OUT THE DOOR '' ''IM GONNA HIT '' ''THIS '' ''CITY '' ''BEFORE ''Alica123: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU'RE PUTTING THIS INTO MY BRAIN'' ''Selena Lestrange: I LEABE '' LEAVE* BRUSH MY TEETH '' ''WITH A BOTTLE OF ''Alica123: YOU'RE INFECTING MY BRAIN WITH MAINSTREAM POP AAAAAH'' Selena Lestrange: '''TOOTHPASTE ''Alica123:' Seriously do you never listen to serious music though? xD ''Selena Lestrange: CAUSE WHEN I LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT I HAVE TO COME BACK BEFORE 8:00'' Alica123: '''LOL ''Selena Lestrange: Nooo xP '' Well sometimes. I like country. And Evanescense. '' ''I SPELLED THAT WRONG ''Alica123: What do you listen to then? Justin Bieber - That Should Be Me? '' xD ''Selena Lestrange:' DONT KILL ME Alica123: '''THE WAY YOU SPELLED EVANESCENCE PROVES ME HOW MUCH YOU LISTEN TO THEM XDDD YOU LIKE COUNTRY? '' ''(THE JB THING WAS A JOKE XD) ''Selena Lestrange: Yeah.'' But I like evanescence a lot. ''Alica123: Idk why I don't want to believe that.... MAYBE CAUSE YOU LISTEN TO KE$HA? xD JK JK :P'' ''Selena Lestrange:' xD '' ''I really like Evanescence though. ''Alica123: Mhm... Which artists except Ke$ha do you like? Talking bout mainstream pop artists'' ''Selena Lestrange: Lady Gaga.....Nicki Minaj....Taylor Swift.......Demi Lovato.....Katy Perry......Eminem.....'' ''Alica123: Britney Spears?'' ''Selena Lestrange: OH yeah! Her too.'' ''Alica123: Adele?'' ''Selena Lestrange: Nahh. Not too much.'' Alica123: '''HOW ''Selena Lestrange: I like Rolling In The Deep. '' But not any others. ''Alica123:' Hm... Were you forced to say you liked all these? ''Selena Lestrange: No xD'' ''Alica123: Sure? Like, your friends at school... Idk. Maybe blackmailed you... ??'' ''Selena Lestrange: NO! xD LOL. '' I homeschool BTW. XD Alica123: '''o_o UR NOT EVEN IN NORMAL SCHOOL SO UR NOT FOLLOWING SCHOOL BARBIE TRENDS AND STILL?? Are you sure? Or... Is this a joke? '' ''I mean, you ain't joking? You really do?? ''Selena Lestrange:' I'm fucking serious xD ''Alica123: Okay...... o_o '' MIND BLOWN ''Selena Lestrange: -_- xD'' ''Alica123: I will try to not throw any jokes bout mainstream pop then....... xD BUT I like Adele. So we are the complete opposite I guess... Except Evanescence, but let's face it, only Paramore fangirls with no brain don't like Evanescence. :P'' ''Selena Lestrange: .............I like Paramore a lot.'' ''Alica123: YOU LIKE PARAMORE TOO??? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG!??? O_O '' Seriously I never made friends with a person who was SO much mainstream cause these girls are often the barbie's (at least at my school) so sorry if I'm acting weird xD '' ''I mean my friends listen to mainstream a lot too, but not THAT much o_O ''Selena Lestrange: XDDD'' Category:Alica123 Category:ILoveSeddie1234321 Category:Canon Category:Friendship